


Let Me Watch

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Josh watches Tyler have sex, Multi, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tyler watches, Tyler watches Josh have sex, Voyeur Josh, Voyeurism, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, sin - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Another whimper and Tyler had to admit that he was half hard. He needed more. He pushed the handle and nudged the door open a tiny bit. Tyler knew Josh’s room had the same layout as his own, so the bed was to the left of the door, in the far corner. The perfect view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some smut that has no plot. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ufodun/?hl=en

Tyler laid in the plush hotel bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t relax enough to fall to sleep and after flicking through the TV channels a few times, he decided to text Josh to see if his best friend was awake. Josh didn’t text back, so that left Tyler alone and bored. 

A noise from the Josh’s room stirred him. A low whine. Tyler sat up and heard it again, louder this time. It was female, that's for sure. Then he heard Josh’s voice mumble something, caught off with a moan, long and hushed. He was having sex. Tyler laid back down, his ears straining for more noise. He didn’t know why he was so interested in listening in and he told himself that he couldn’t help hear the noises, their rooms were joined after all, the only thing separating them was a door.

Something stirred inside of him as he heard a particularly loud cry of Josh's name. He got up, taking the few steps to the door and pressed his ear to it. He ignored the fact he was starting to get hard, pushing it away into the back of his mind. ‘’Oh yeah’’ Josh’s voice was a whisper and Tyler wanted more. His hand hovered over the door handle, fingers brushing against the cool metal. He couldn’t. 

Another whimper and Tyler had to admit that he was half hard. He needed more. He pushed the handle, gently and nudged the door open a tiny bit. Tyler knew Josh’s room had the same layout as his own, so the bed was to the left of the door, in the far corner. The perfect view.

Tyler bit his lip as Josh and the mystery girl came into sight. She was laying on her back, Josh hovering over her, one hand on the bed, holding him up, the other hand between her splayed legs, moving fast. Tyler couldn’t see much more, Josh had his back to the door and he was blocking any sight of his lover.

Tyler’s hand went to his crotch, palming himself through his boxer shorts. He bit his lip harder, he could hear every breath, whimper and movement in the room and he tried desperately to stay quiet. Josh moved, setting himself above the girl, kissing her roughly, his hands on her breasts. Tyler leaned forward to get a better look at Josh’s partner. All he could see was long brunette hair and a slim body.

Josh mumbled something that Tyler didn’t catch, and they were swapping positions. Tyler had seen Josh undressed loads of times, with years of sharing rooms, vans and even beds, but never like this. Tyler felt hot, he was itching for more. The girl climbed on top of Josh, her hands on his chest, straddling him and Tyler’s hand slipped under his boxers.

‘’Tyler…’’ Tyler froze. ‘’C’mon, I know you’re there, come in here.’’ Tyler held his breath. Did he mishear? Imagine it in his haze of arousal? ‘’Tyler!” Josh snapped and there was no mistake. Tyler nudged the door slightly and slowly peeked around. Sure thing, Josh was leaning up on his elbow looking at him.

‘’Err…’’ Tyler didn’t know what to say, but Josh saved him the trouble. 

‘’Sit.’’ Josh nodded to the chair that was beside the bed, in front of the small dresser and Tyler nodded. Josh turned his attention back to the girl on top of him while Tyler took his seat, his mind spinning. The girl was pretty, full lips, nice skin and Tyler briefly wondered where Josh had met her. Tyler’s eyes fixed on the pair in front of him, his hand on his fully erect dick. She had started to move against Josh, tiny little whimpers leaving her parted lips.

‘’Come on.’’ Josh breathed, pulling her up his body. Tyler’s eyes flicked to Josh. His cheeks were flushed, lips red and eyes heavy lidded but Tyler’s attention was brought downwards as she lined herself up on Josh before sinking down onto him. Josh let out a huff of air, his hands holding her hips tight. Tyler stroked himself slowly, teasingly, watching her pull herself up before sinking back down. She was moaning now, porn-star sounds falling from her mouth.

‘’What do you want Tyler?’’ Hearing his own name brought Tyler back to earth, his eyes snapping to meet Josh’s. ‘’W-What?’’ Tyler was too far gone to even consider the consequences of this, the awkwardness of watching your best friend have sex with some stranger. Josh smirked at him and all the attention was on Tyler now. ‘’What d-do you..’’ Josh’s sentence was cut off with a moan, low in this throat ‘’...want?’’

Tyler’s mind was racing. He didn’t know the answer, he was just fine. Josh nodded towards the girl above him ‘’She’ll.. Ugh.. She will do it…’’ he finished. Tyler felt his cheeks redden. This was crazy. ‘’Suck his dick.’’ he heard himself say in a voice that sounded like he had control of this situation. She bit her lip, lifting herself off of Josh. Josh smirked at Tyler and Tyler gave him a small smile back.

Mystery girl positioned herself between Josh’s thighs, leaning over his erection. Tyler looked and worried his lip between his teeth, his hand squeezing the base of his own erection. He watched her take Josh into her mouth, just the head at first, earning a long cry from Josh, his head tilting upwards on his pillow. She went to work, taking Josh into her mouth at once. Tyler noticed her throat contract before she lifted off. Tyler moved his hand again, slowly, praying he wouldn’t come.

‘’Such a slut..’’ Tyler heard Josh say and when he looked, he noticed Josh was looking at him. Tyler smirked and him and repeated Josh’s words, nothing above a whisper. The girl moaned around Josh’s length, causing josh to hiss between his teeth and Tyler could have sworn he heard himself moan.

Josh’s hand went down, tangling his fingers in her hair. She swallowed him once, twice more before Josh was pulling her off. Nothing was said as Josh pulled her down, lifting himself up and over her. Josh looked down at her with predatory eyes and Tyler held his breath. Josh lined himself up and surged forward in one smooth move. Another porn-star noise escaped her lips, loud and long and Tyler whimpered. Josh set a fast pace, thrusting into her hard. Tyler watched, his hand moving faster in time with Josh’s movements. 

‘’Josh..j.. I’m..yes..’’ The girl called out a jumble of words, cut off with a long cry, her body tensing, hips stuttering. Tyler felt the build up within him, his eyes screwing shut as he came hard against his stomach and in his hand. He heard an ungodly noise coming from Josh and he opened his eyes in time to see him, mouth open, head thrown back as his orgasm rocked him. 

Tyler leaned back to catch his breath as Josh fell beside his lover. They caught each other's eye again and smiled. Tyler tucked himself back into his boxers, leaning forward ‘’Thanks for show..’’ he said before getting up and taking a few steps towards the door. ‘’Enjoy your night.’’ He said with a sly smile, adding a small wink before walking out of the room and back into his own room. Tyler laid on his bed, using a tank top that was on a chair to wipe his stomach. He didn’t think about what will happen tomorrow when he sees Josh, or whether they will ever talk about this. Tyler shut his eyes and was finally relaxed enough to sleep.


	2. The Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Payback?"
> 
> What do you say after your best friend had watched you have sex? No, neither of them brought it up. Josh had of course thought about it, normally when his hand was around his cock, locked away in some bathroom.

Josh took a sip of his drink and scanned the room for Tyler. Josh had grown bored of the hotel bar long ago and to be honest with himself, he didn't know why he agreed to leave his room in the first place. 

His eyes focused on his friend, chatting to a small group of people on the other side of the room. Tyler blossomed into a social butterfly after a few drinks and Josh watched with a hint of amusement as Tyler held everyone's attention with whatever story he was telling. 

The group laughed and Josh wanted Tyler to come back to him. Josh watched as a red haired girl became the focus of Tyler's attention. The girl had her back to Josh but he could see her fiery hair and tight fitting black dress. Josh knew, even if Tyler and the red head didn't, that Tyler would be taking her to bed tonight. 

Josh ordered another drink as Tyler moved in, bulletproof smile and charm. The group were forgotten as Tyler spoke to her, his hands offering little touches, subtle but there. Tyler's hand was resting on the girl's arm when Josh's eyes met his from across the room. Tyler's smooth, harmless smile turned into a smirk, knowing with just a hint of cockiness and Josh raised his brows, tilting his glass towards him as a 'cheers'

Josh guessed it was about ten minuets later when Tyler walked through the bar, hand clasped tightly in the girl's hand towards the lobby. Josh smirked to himself as Tyler called the elevator, still smiling and chatting to his companion. Josh drained his glass and ordered another. 

He didn't know how he ended up making awkward small talk, but at some point, a middle-aged man had taken the seat next to Josh and stated talking. Josh wanted to be left alone but was too polite to tell the man, regardless of the alcohol running through him. His phone lit up, vibrating on the bar top and distracting Josh from his conversation about the price of drinks. It was a text from Tyler. 

"Payback?" Was all it read. Josh frowned down at his phone trying to work out what it meant. He had worked his way through too many drinks for code words. 

He gave up "????" Josh sent, not bothering with eloquence. Josh waited for Tyler's reply, something inside of him uncomfortable. His phone buzzed and Josh snapped his eyes down. "You know what for. Think Joshua"

Josh swallowed, his thumbs hovering over the keypad. Josh thought back to that night, a few weeks ago. Nothing had been said afterwards, but what do you say after your best friend had watched you have sex? No, neither of them brought it up. Josh had of course thought about it, normally when his hand was around his cock, locked away in some bathroom. 

"For fuck sake Josh, just come here!!" Another text came through and Josh tapped his fingers quickly on his keypad "ok, see you in a min" he sent it before he could think about it. His phone buzzed as he was standing to leave "hurry" was all Tyler sent back. 

Josh stood outside the door, hands in his pockets. Was he supposed to knock? What if he Interrupted whatever was happening inside? But he couldn't just walk in. He decided to tap on the door. "Josh?" Tyler's voice called and Josh cleared his throat before answering "yeah" 

Josh opened the door and took a step inside. "Lock it. " Tyler instructed from where he sat on the bed. Josh turned the lock before looking back at Tyler. He was sat up, his back against the headboard wearing just his underwear. Josh didn't know what to say, he suddenly felt awkward. He opened his mouth to say something but was saved by the bathroom door opening and the girl from the bar walking out. She was also wearing nothing but her underwear, black lace was all Josh saw before he looked at his shoes. "Are we ready now?" She asked, walking towards Tyler. 

Josh heard Tyler make a breathy moan and flicked his eyes up. They were kissing, long kisses with almost too much tongue. Tyler flicked his eyes to Josh and Josh felt too hot. Tyler's eyes left Josh's, looking in the direction of the chair bedside the bed and Josh took the hint. 

It wasn't until Josh sat down he realised how uncomfortably hard he was. The girl was kissing down Tyler's neck and chest and Josh fixed his eyes on the red lipstick that marked Tyler's tanned skin. Tyler's eyes were closed, his head leaning back on to the headboard exposing more skin and more red smears of lipstick. Josh bit his lip shifting in his seat. 

Tyler opened his eyes, looking straight at Josh before flicking them down to his crotch. Josh shook his head slightly, he needed this to last, he couldn't touch himself yet. Josh looked back towards the girl who was now kissing Tyler's thighs. Josh realised that Tyler had lost his underwear, obviously removed while Tyler was talking to him with his eyes. 

Josh swept his eyes across Tyler's erection, trying not to look too much, but still curious. Josh had seen flashes of Tyler last time, but never had the mind to properly look, this time Josh looked, taking notice of the dark pink colour and he felt a bolt of excitement spike up his spine. 

The girl took hold of Tyler, stoking him lightly before pressing a kiss to the tip. Tyler made a noise that Josh would place between a breath and a moan while she opened her mouth around him, taking him almost fully in one movement. 

Josh palmed himself through his jeans, watching the bright red lips work Tyler, her hand helping with what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Tyler was louder than Josh would have expected. Last time, Tyler was relatively hushed, small whimpers and quiet moans, this time Tyler was unreserved, his lips hanging open, long drawn out moans filling the air. 

Josh looked up at Tyler's face, once again catching his eye. Tyler motioned to Josh's crotch again and Josh didn't hesitate this time, undoing his fly and hastily pulling his jeans and underwear down his thighs while Tyler watched his movements. Josh let out a sigh and squeezed the base of his cock. Tyler's eyes rolled back, closing while the girl took him into her mouth. 

Josh watched her movements, trying not to stroke himself too hard and trying to last. She gave Tyler one last suck, letting him spring out of her mouth with an obscene popping noise. Tyler cried out, a babble of half words and noises. The girl crawled up Tyler's body before kissing him, hungry and deep. 

Tyler's grabbed her and flipped her over in one swift move. He kissed her once more, moving down her body like she did to him. His mouth teased her nipple, his fingers working on the other one. Her back arched, the sounds she was making going straight to Josh's cock. 

Tyler carried on down, his hands stripping her of her underwear quickly and throwing them off to the side somewhere. Tyler pressed a kiss between her legs before peppering a few small kisses to the inside of her thigh. Josh gripped his erection and whimpered, he needed more, but he stilled his hand, watching Tyler move back, his tongue opening her out. She cried out, her hands going straight to the back of Tyler's head pushing his face into her. 

Josh bit his lip hard as Tyler teased her clitorous with his mouth. Josh's hips bucked up into his fist, desperate for some friction. Tyler opened his eyes and looked straight into Josh's flushed face and Josh moaned through his teeth, tasting copper, drawing blood from his bottom lip. 

Tyler sat up on to his knees, licking his lips and mumbling something to the girl beneath him. She opened her legs further for Tyler to move up closer to her. Josh watched Tyler line himself up, pushing into her slowly. His movements so different to Josh's own movements not too long ago. Josh swirled his hand over the the tip of his cock, collecting the precome that had left a damp patch on his tshirt and stoked himself at a slow pace. 

Josh heard his name and was snapped away from his thoughts. He looked at Tyler, who was watching him, waiting for him to speak. "What?" Josh's voice was strained and Tyler smirked. "I said," Tyler gritted out, fully inside her, but not moving. "Are you okay Josh?" Tyler's eyes darted from Josh's face to his hand, still stroking himself. Josh gave a quick nod, not trusting himself to speak. Tyler nodded and turned back to the girl, moving his hips in a circler motion. 

Tyler set a slow pace, his hips holding a steady rhythm. Her legs came around Tyler, holding his waist, pulling him further into her. She said his name between long moans and Josh's eyes must have been burning into them he thought. Tyler's movements sped up, became harder and sloppier and Josh knew Tyler was close, his chest flushed, his lips slack and eyes lidded. 

Tyler's hand snaked down and disappeared between their bodies, Josh could only see the flick of his wrist as her legs blocked his view. She arched up, her hands gripping the bed sheets, loud cries falling from her lips. Josh matched Tyler's pace with his hand, feeling a familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach. 

Tyler continued his pace, his hands reaching out and holding the headboard. "I'm-I'm gon-" Tyler gritted out before slamming into her one last time, his hips bucking. Tyler's hand flew out, landing on Josh's knee. Josh moaned, Tyler's hand burning his skin through his jeans and he came into his hand and over his stomach. 

Heavy breathing was all Josh could hear, his own breaths sounding harsh. He opened his eyes and watched Tyler move off of the girl, falling to the bed beside her, his hand still holding Josh's knee. Josh tucked himself away, pulling his jeans back up, careful movements, not too make Tyler move his hand. 

They all stayed where they were, catching their breath. There was movement and Josh looked up to see the girl head for the bathroom. Josh realised how disgusting he was, his shirt sticking to him, his come drying on his skin. He sat forward and Tyler looked at him, a small smile. 

Tyler was still laid out, not trying to hide his nakedness. Josh smiled, trying not to chuckle. "Er thanks?" Josh offered and Tyler smiled, with a small shrug "that's what buds are for." Josh nodded, standing up, Tyler's hand falling from his knee. "Have fun tonight." Josh said, thinking back to last time. Tyler had said the same thing he thought. 

Tyler waved from where he laid and Josh let himself out. The corridor felt chilly on his hot skin and Josh welcomed the cool air. He hurried to his room, only one door down before someone saw him and the mess on his shirt and let himself into the empty room. Josh headed to the shower taking his phone out of his pocket and noticing a text message from Tyler. 

"Maybe me and you need some alone time.." Josh felt himself flush and quickly got into the shower, before his mind ran wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add that last bit! Please let me know what you think frens :)


	3. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh had simply said that it was nice to get some alone time. Everything after that was a blur of lips and hot bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added another chapter. This is now complete, let me know what you think, I love your feedback.

Josh hit the wall hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He was sweaty and sticky but the wall felt pleasantly cold against his skin. Tyler pushed him harder into the wall and Josh was briefly surprised by the strength coming from the smaller man. He didn't have time to think about it too much before Tyler's lips were pressed against his, rough but somehow sweet. 

Josh brought his hands up to Tyler's face and held him in place, pushing back into him hard. Tyler hummed against his lips and Josh pushed his hips forward into Tyler. Josh tried to get his thoughts in order but his mind was a mess. Josh didn't quite know how they got here. They had closed the show and headed for their dressing room, Josh had simply said that it was nice to get some alone time. Everything after that was a blur of lips and hot bodies. 

Tyler pulled off and looked at Josh. "You good?" His voice was strained and Josh's hips twitched against Tyler's. Josh nodded. "I need more Josh," Tyler told him, his eyes flicking from Josh's eyes to his lips. "I need you to tell me this-" Tyler hesitated "-this is okay." 

Josh nodded again "yes, gosh, yes it's... It's okay." He babbled, forgetting how to form a sentence. Josh pushed forward again, his lips locking with Tyler's. Josh quickly flipped Tyler, pushing him against the wall. Tyler groaned into Josh's mouth, his hands on Josh's hips, fingers digging into the flesh. Josh lifted his knee, pushing his thigh between Tyler's legs and Tyler didn't hesitate to rub himself against him. 

Josh pulled away from Tyler's mouth, his lips moving down his jaw, to his neck and collarbone. "Is-is-" Tyler breathed, his right hand coming up and around the back of Josh's head "f-fuc- is-" Tyler's fingers tangled themselves in Josh's hair as Josh bit into a spot on Tyler's shoulder. "-The door.. Locked?" Tyler finally managed, the question followed by a long whine as Josh scraped his teeth against Tyler's pulse point. 

Josh kissed back up to Tyler's lips, capturing them in a clumsy kiss. Josh's hands went to the back of Tyler's thighs, pulling him up. Tyler's legs wrapped around Josh's waist without hesitation, his hands and the wall Tyler's only support. Josh held Tyler close, carrying him to the sofa, neither of them breaking their kiss. 

Josh laid Tyler down and stood up, looking down at Tyler with hungry eyes. Tyler's lips were kissed red, shiny and bitten, his breathing harsh and fast. Josh's eyes traveled, focusing on the unmistakable bulge in Tyler's jeans. Josh kicked his shoes off before heading for the door and locking it. Tyler had pulled off his vest and removed his shoes and as Josh walked back towards him, Tyler undone his jeans, pulling them down his thighs. 

Josh rushed forward, taking hold of the jeans and stripping them off. "Fuck" Tyler mumbled, his hands gripping the sofa to keep himself in place. Tyler lunged forward then, his hands making quick work of Josh's jeans and pulling them down his legs. Josh kicked them off, leaning down to connect his lips with Tyler's. 

Tyler pulled Josh down towards him so Josh was kneeling, tucked between his legs. Josh broke the kiss, pulling away slightly to look at Tyler again. Neither of them moved for what felt like hours to Josh, just held each others stare. Josh felt too hot, like he was burning up from inside and he pressed his flat palm against Tyler's chest. He could feel Tyler's heart, It felt like he had been running miles, beating too fast and too hard against his rib cage. 

Tyler leaned in, kissing Josh. It was different this time, soft and slow. The hand that was pressed to Tyler's chest inched downwards, feeling his way down Tyler's stomach and finally reaching his boxer shorts. Tyler grunted against Josh's lips as he palmed him through the black fabric. Josh felt nervous, he'd never been with a man before and the man he /was/ with now was his best friend, someone Josh cared about. 

Tyler must've sensed Josh's nerves, pulling away from his lips, holding eye contact again, his hand meeting Josh's own hand. Tyler lifted his hips, pulling down his underwear before guiding Josh's hand. Josh took hold of Tyler, Tyler's hand tight around his own. Tyler moved Josh's hand around himself, and Josh felt his hips twitching up. Josh bit his lip, taking control, his movements no longer guided by Tyler. 

Tyler let go, both his hands resting on Josh's shoulders. "Yeah-" his voice was a whisper and Josh didn't think he had ever been so turned on. "Oh, Josh!" Tyler gripped onto his shoulders harder, shouting out as Josh swiped his thumb over the tip. Tyler was a talker, Josh soon realised as he babbled half sentences and told Josh how good he was at this. "-I want you to suck my dick-" 

Josh froze. So did Tyler. 

Josh flicked his eyes up to meet Tyler's only to find Tyler looking at his chest, cheeks flushed, his bottom lip red and bitten. Without a word, Josh dipped down, his lips pressed against the head of Tyler's cock. Tyler jumped, a small squeak escaping his lips. Josh had no idea what the was doing, he thought back to the red haired girl and how closely he had watched her suck Tyler. He copied her movements, opening his mouth to let Tyler in before sinking down. Josh gagged, going too deep and pulled up, managing to keep Tyler in his mouth. 

"Fuck-" Tyler huffed above him and Josh went again, this time not so far. Josh picked up a rhythm, and felt confident enough to look up at Tyler, their eyes meeting. Josh held his gaze as he sucked around the tip, his lips pursing making sloppy noises. 

Tyler was loud and Josh loved it. 

Tyler's hands pulled Josh's hair, signalling for him to stop. Josh pulled off and leaned up to look at Tyler "I'm gonna come if you keep on with that and I wanna come together-" Tyler said, kissing Josh's lips and pulling him closer. Josh nodded into the kiss, taking hold of himself to relive a bit of pressure. 

Tyler reached down, pushing Josh's hand away and replacing it with his own. Josh's mouth fell open, a long moan falling into the air. Tyler pumped his fist, just enough pressure, not quite fast enough. Josh's head fell to Tyler's shoulder, he could hear Tyler's breathing and matched his pace, calming his own breathing. 

"Please..?" Josh groaned, not even sure what he was asking for. Josh took Tyler in his hand again and set a pace, slightly faster than Tyler's. Tyler soon matched it, speeding up his movements, saying Josh's name and whispering sweet nothings into his hair. Josh was so close, he let Tyler's voice, and touch surround him. Tyler's free hand rubbed Josh's back, Josh's head still buried in the crook of Tyler's neck. "Fuck Ty-" Josh's stomach knotted, his balls drawing tight "I'm gonna come-" he warned, remembering Tyler's instruction of coming together. 

Tyler said something, his soft voice lost as Josh came, crying out and bucking up into Tyler's hand. Tyler made a noise above him, a long moan of Josh's name and Josh kept his hand moving through his own release until Tyler was pushing his hand away and grabbing his face, pulling him into a kiss. 

Josh kissed him back, still riding the aftermath of coming. "You're amazing" Josh mumbled against Tyler's lips and Tyler smiled, Josh felt it and smiled in return. "You're amazing." Tyler returned. 

Josh sat with his back leaning on the sofa behind him. Tyler had slid down, joining him on the floor. They sat in silence, Tyler leaning on Josh slightly. "What do we do now?" Josh heard himself say. The second the words were out Josh wanted to take them back, he was nervous again, nervous around the one person he could relax with, be himself with. 

Tyler looked at him a lazy smile on his lips. "Well.." He said, acting like he was thinking about it "We can kiss now, then tonight you can stay with me and we could cuddle? I'll be the little spoon?" Josh met Tyler's gaze and smiled "Okay." Was all he said before pressing his lips to Tyler's.


End file.
